User blog:Carnotaur/MALCHOMS WOODS CHAPTER 1: DIFFERENT FACES
Hi guys! sorry I'm kind of late with this chapter it took a while to get done, but now I've got it, so I hope you enjoy! If you haven't read the synopsis I suggest you check it out first. Chapter 1: different faces Light from darkness Faces. Four faces. For smiling faces. That's what it saw when light came through the shell. The first face Disturbed it, the second was darker in color, and the third was mostly calm, but showed a hint of excitement. Now the fourth... The fourth was smiling so hard it was frightening. But the face cared a face that was so happy that it began to cry. It looked around and saw three others: one was blue, another brown with white and black stripes, and the third as yellow as a sun. It looked back up, and it learned something new. It was in... a pack. Heat rays Joshua Malchom set under a lush green tree, staring at his machete. It was covered in red. He had killed a deer just six minutes ago, but it was way too hot to even move his eyes. A swarm of flies covered the deer that lay just 10 feet in front of him. But he didn't move to strip the the Deer of its meat. It was pretty much a waste, but he still didn't care. He stopped caring. 1 and a 1/2 years ago... Thoughts came up, thoughts he would rather block out. It made him rage. He threw his blade towards the carcass of the Deer, accidentally making it Lodge into its neck. The Flies had hardly stirred from the impact. But the Flies didn't care... Flies never care... the names of the four The kindest face spoke. " I haven't seen one in... Since that day Hammond was there". The face belong to a white covered body, that shined from the lights in the room. It watched all four faces lean in, and take the others from their shells. It was picked up by the happy face, and taken to a small room with for fluffy mats, next to a large cage. Inside were four beds with strange object in each bed. They were left in the room, and didn't receive any contact with the faces(which at the moment it was calling in in what are language would be: "beings") for a hour. It's at with its three siblings. Two of them look sick. But not the blue one. It just stared at the door they came through. Staring for an hour. It didn't hurt a cheery voice calling: "Ember, Bengal, Blue, Sunshine, come here." Prints Joshua was looking at animal prints on the ground. One was large, the other small. The only other difference was age. One was from the Mesozoic, the other fresh. "FRESH", he said to himself quietly. "Compy's..." he then took a knee thinking to himself: "pests". As he said that, he pressed his hand into the thin layer of mud covering the dried-up Paluxy River bed. He leaned forward staring at a dead Mouse carcass. It had been killed by a Compsognathus not more than an hour ago. Josh hated Compys, all they were, were packs of little chirpy demons that squeak happily when they killed prey... Drowsy prey that is. At that very moment, he felt a little prick on his leg. "Speak of the devi-". He spun around and slapped the Compy away. But it was too late, the Venom was already seeping through his blood. His eyes went blurry in Gray, as he awaited the inevitable: THE FEAST. Category:Blog posts